Jessica Test 3
by Wolfman613
Summary: John ny is bored so he decides to be a girl... Full Story Inside
1. I turn into a girl

**Johnny** was bored so he decided what would it be like to dress like a girl so he went to his sisters lab and he went to the tea house where he knew his sisters kept clothes for him to wear. He turned towards the doors and saw his sisters standing there. They gasped when they saw that he was wearing his usual symbol. **Mary** asked "Um where did you get that dress?" He pointed over towards the closet area that had all of the clothes they had for him when they changed him back to normal. **Susan said "We won't tell anyone about this if you test a potion for us…"**

Johnny looked at Susan and Mary sighing in defeat "Alright…let me change into my regular clothes first." Susan and Mary rushed over to him "No just test this potion for us." They pressed a pink glowing potion in his hand. He sighed "Over the lips and pass the gums look out stomach here it comes…"

He tipped the bottle back and took a swig from the test tube. He just stood there looking around. "Looks like nothing happened." He then started to move and fell backwards all of a sudden. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Something's happening." They said together.

Mary put him on a bed as soon as she laid him on the bed changes started to happen. His hair started to grow when it stopped growing it was halfway down his back. His hips became wider and more like his sisters'. His face became a little narrower and more rounded making him look more like his sisters'.

When Johnny woke up he asked, "What happened to me?" Susan answered "We gave you a potion which will turn you into a girl for a day. " Johnny said "What!"


	2. I have blood on my sheets

**Johnny** was bored so he decided what would it be like to dress like a girl so he went to his sisters lab and he went to the tea house where he knew his sisters kept clothes for him to wear. He turned towards the doors and saw his sisters standing there. They gasped when they saw that he was wearing his usual symbol. **Mary** asked "Um where did you get that dress?" He pointed over towards the closet area that had all of the clothes they had for him when they changed him back to normal. **Susan said "We won't tell anyone about this if you test a potion for us…"**

Johnny looked at Susan and Mary sighing in defeat "Alright…let me change into my regular clothes first." Susan and Mary rushed over to him "No just test this potion for us." They pressed a pink glowing potion in his hand. He sighed "Over the lips and pass the gums look out stomach here it comes…"

He tipped the bottle back and took a swig from the test tube. He just stood there looking around. "Looks like nothing happened." He then started to move and fell backwards all of a sudden. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Something's happening." They said together.

Mary put him on a bed as soon as she laid him on the bed changes started to happen. His hair started to grow when it stopped growing it was halfway down his back. His hips became wider and more like his sisters'. His face became a little narrower and more rounded making him look more like his sisters'.

When Johnny woke up he asked, "What happened to me?" Susan answered "We gave you a potion which will turn you into a girl for a day. " Johnny said "What!"

The next day Johnny woke up with blood on his sheets.


	3. I go back into time

**A/N: I don't own Johnny Test. **

**Johnny** so he decided what would it be like to dress like a girl so he went to his sisters lab and he went to the tea house where he knew his sisters kept clothes for him to wear. He turned towards the doors and saw his sisters standing there. They gasped when they saw that he was wearing his usual symbol. **Mary** asked "Um where did you get that dress?" He pointed over towards the closet area that had all the clothes they had for him when they changed him back to normal. **Susan said "We won't tell anyone about this if you test a potion for us…"**

Johnny looked at Susan and Mary sighing in defeat "Alright…let me change into my regular clothes first." Susan and Mary rushed over to him "No just test this potion for us." They pressed a pink glowing potion in his hand. He sighed "Over the lips and pass the gums look out stomach here it comes…"

He tipped the bottle back and took a swig from the test tube. He just stood there looking around. "Looks like nothing happened." He then started to move and fell backwards suddenly. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Something's happening." They said together.

Mary put him on a bed as soon as she laid him on the bed changes started to happen. His hair started to grow when it stopped growing it was halfway down his back. His hips became wider and more like his sisters'. His face became a little narrower and more rounded making him look more like his sisters'.

When Johnny woke up he asked, "What happened to me?" Susan answered "We gave you a potion which will turn you into a girl for a day. " Johnny said "What!

The next day Johnny was a boy but when he woke up; blood was on his sheets. He decided to ask Susan and Mary why there was blood on his sheets. When he got to the lab; he found Susan and Mary awake and testing something on Lola.

He asked them "Why was their blood on my sheets when I woke up?" They told him "There is something known as a period and when you turned into a girl you had it however if you don't want it to happen again we will give you a potion which will make sure you never get turned in to a girl again we'll need you to first go into the tea house time machine and go back to the yesterday morning before you came into the lab for some DNA then go back into the tea house time machine and go to this morning immediately after you woke up and then come back here, and bring us the DNA. When he went into the time machine he figured he had better do this right or else he might be stuck as a hermaphrodite, so he followed Mary and Susan's instructions to the letter.


	4. I visit the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Test. **

Johnny so he decided what would it be like to dress like a girl so he went to his sisters lab and he went to the tea house where he knew his sisters kept clothes for him to wear. He turned towards the doors and saw his sisters standing there. They gasped when they saw that he was wearing his usual symbol. **Mary** asked "Um where did you get that dress?" He pointed over towards the closet area that had all the clothes they had for him when they changed him back to normal. **Susan said "We won't tell anyone about this if you test a potion for us…"**

Johnny looked at Susan and Mary sighing in defeat "Alright…let me change into my regular clothes first." Susan and Mary rushed over to him "No just test this potion for us." They pressed a pink glowing potion in his hand. He sighed "Over the lips and pass the gums look out stomach here it comes…"

He tipped the bottle back and took a swig from the test tube. He just stood there looking around. "Looks like nothing happened." He then started to move and fell backwards suddenly. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Something's happening." They said together.

Mary put him on a bed as soon as she laid him on the bed changes started to happen. His hair started to grow when it stopped growing it was halfway down his back. His hips became wider and more like his sisters'. His face became a little narrower and more rounded making him look more like his sisters'.

When Johnny woke up he asked, "What happened to me?" Susan answered "We gave you a potion which will turn you into a girl for a day. " Johnny said "What!

The next day Johnny was a boy but when he woke up; blood was on his sheets. He decided to ask Susan and Mary why there was blood on his sheets. When he got to the lab; he found Susan and Mary awake and testing something on Lola.

He asked them "Why was their blood on my sheets when I woke up?" They told him "There is something known as a period and when you turned into a girl you had it however if you don't want it to happen again we will give you a potion which will make sure you never get turned in to a girl again we'll need you to first go into the tea house time machine and go back to the yesterday morning before you came into the lab for some DNA then go back into the tea house time machine and go to this morning immediately after you woke up and then come back here, and bring us the DNA. When he went into the time machine he figured he had better do this right or else he might be stuck as a hermaphrodite, so he followed Mary and Susan's instructions to the letter.

When Johnny got out of the time machine he found himself playing pranks on Mary and Susan; so he went and took a piece of hair from his pillowcase. He then went back into the Time machine. When Johnny got out of the time machine he found himself sleeping so he decided now would be a perfect time to spy on himself without himself knowing about it.

When he finally decided it was time for him to wake up he jumped on his bed and then quickly ran underneath his bed to avoid detection. When he heard himself leave his bedroom, he took the piece of hair from his pillow case then he went into the time machine.


	5. I get my DNA

**Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Test. **

Johnny so he decided what would it be like to dress like a girl so he went to his sisters lab and he went to the tea house where he knew his sisters kept clothes for him to wear. He turned towards the doors and saw his sisters standing there. They gasped when they saw that he was wearing his usual symbol. **Mary** asked "Um where did you get that dress?" He pointed over towards the closet area that had all the clothes they had for him when they changed him back to normal. **Susan said "We won't tell anyone about this if you test a potion for us…"**

Johnny looked at Susan and Mary sighing in defeat "Alright…let me change into my regular clothes first." Susan and Mary rushed over to him "No just test this potion for us." They pressed a pink glowing potion in his hand. He sighed "Over the lips and pass the gums look out stomach here it comes…"

He tipped the bottle back and took a swig from the test tube. He just stood there looking around. "Looks like nothing happened." He then started to move and fell backwards suddenly. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Something's happening." They said together.

Mary put him on a bed as soon as she laid him on the bed changes started to happen. His hair started to grow when it stopped growing it was halfway down his back. His hips became wider and more like his sisters'. His face became a little narrower and more rounded making him look more like his sisters'.

When Johnny woke up he asked, "What happened to me?" Susan answered "We gave you a potion which will turn you into a girl for a day. " Johnny said "What!

The next day Johnny was a boy but when he woke up; blood was on his sheets. He decided to ask Susan and Mary why there was blood on his sheets. When he got to the lab; he found Susan and Mary awake and testing something on Lola.

He asked them "Why was their blood on my sheets when I woke up?" They told him "There is something known as a period and when you turned into a girl you had it however if you don't want it to happen again we will give you a potion which will make sure you never get turned in to a girl again we'll need you to first go into the tea house time machine and go back to the yesterday morning before you came into the lab for some DNA then go back into the tea house time machine and go to this morning immediately after you woke up and then come back here, and bring us the DNA. When he went into the time machine he figured he had better do this right or else he might be stuck as a hermaphrodite, so he followed Mary and Susan's instructions to the letter.

When Johnny got out of the time machine he found himself playing pranks on Mary and Susan; so he went and took a piece of hair from his pillowcase. He then went back into the Time machine. When Johnny got out of the time machine he found himself sleeping so he decided now would be a perfect time to spy on himself without himself knowing about it.

When he finally decided it was time for him to wake up he jumped on his bed and then quickly ran underneath his bed to avoid detection. When he heard himself leave his bedroom, he took the piece of hair from his pillow case then he went into the time machine. When he came out of the time machine he found Mary and Susan waiting for him. He quickly gave them the hairs he found on his pillow and waited for them to make the potion which would change him back into a boy for good.


	6. I become a boy finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Test. **

Johnny so he decided what would it be like to dress like a girl so he went to his sisters lab and he went to the tea house where he knew his sisters kept clothes for him to wear. He turned towards the doors and saw his sisters standing there. They gasped when they saw that he was wearing his usual symbol. **Mary** asked "Um where did you get that dress?" He pointed over towards the closet area that had all the clothes they had for him when they changed him back to normal. **Susan said "We won't tell anyone about this if you test a potion for us…"**

Johnny looked at Susan and Mary sighing in defeat "Alright…let me change into my regular clothes first." Susan and Mary rushed over to him "No just test this potion for us." They pressed a pink glowing potion in his hand. He sighed "Over the lips and pass the gums look out stomach here it comes…"

He tipped the bottle back and took a swig from the test tube. He just stood there looking around. "Looks like nothing happened." He then started to move and fell backwards suddenly. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Something's happening." They said together.

Mary put him on a bed as soon as she laid him on the bed changes started to happen. His hair started to grow when it stopped growing it was halfway down his back. His hips became wider and more like his sisters'. His face became a little narrower and more rounded making him look more like his sisters'.

When Johnny woke up he asked, "What happened to me?" Susan answered "We gave you a potion which will turn you into a girl for a day. " Johnny said "What!

The next day Johnny was a boy but when he woke up; blood was on his sheets. He decided to ask Susan and Mary why there was blood on his sheets. When he got to the lab; he found Susan and Mary awake and testing something on Lola.

He asked them "Why was their blood on my sheets when I woke up?" They told him "There is something known as a period and when you turned into a girl you had it however if you don't want it to happen again we will give you a potion which will make sure you never get turned in to a girl again we'll need you to first go into the tea house time machine and go back to the yesterday morning before you came into the lab for some DNA then go back into the tea house time machine and go to this morning immediately after you woke up and then come back here, and bring us the DNA. When he went into the time machine he figured he had better do this right or else he might be stuck as a hermaphrodite, so he followed Mary and Susan's instructions to the letter.

When Johnny got out of the time machine he found himself playing pranks on Mary and Susan; so he went and took a piece of hair from his pillowcase. He then went back into the Time machine. When Johnny got out of the time machine he found himself sleeping so he decided now would be a perfect time to spy on himself without himself knowing about it.

When he finally decided it was time for him to wake up he jumped on his bed and then quickly ran underneath his bed to avoid detection. When he heard himself leave his bedroom, he took the piece of hair from his pillow case then he went into the time machine. When he came out of the time machine he found Mary and Susan waiting for him. He quickly gave them the hairs he found on his pillow and waited for them to make the potion which would change him back into a boy for good. By the time the twins were done with the potion he was already asleep. They woke him up then told him to drink the potion. As Johnny was drinking the potion he realized he never got kissed as a hermaphrodite. He then started to move and fell backwards suddenly. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor.


End file.
